movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Oppose The Movie
Object Oppose The Movie (AKA Object Oppose: Animal Patrol Team's Greatest Adventurous) is a Animated Action-Adventure Object Movie that released in September 16, 2019. This Movies has Films: Paramount Pictures, THX and Nickelodeon Movies. Featuring the Animal Patrol Team from the Nicktoons's Newest Show, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. Object Oppose was made by TehDarryl9720. Summary Silva and the Zombie Raccoons are the new Characters in the Movie. All of the Contestants are going to have a adventure. The Animal Patrol Team has been arrived early after the Cyclone. Then, The Raccoon Zombies are biting all the Contestants (Except Phone). So Silva and the Animal Patrol Team are going to Rescue the Contestants and fight the Raccoons. Plot In the bright sunny day at Yardley, the Animal Patrol Team can play all day long beautifully. Then Suddenly happen, a Cyclone is coming and Animal Patrol Team are inside the little house as the Cyclone spins the house round and round making the APT getting Dizzy. When the little house is landing, The Animal Patrol Team are feeling ok as they turn into objects. Audryck open the door, it was a Object Oppose Land as they saw how beautiful it is. Audryck and his team are heading to the land when they can find someone is visiting. Sandy the robot flying squirrel saw a object was Microphone the host. They ask him where are the Contestants?, He saw them right here, but they already debuting. The Animal Patrol Team are waving hi to the Contestants but they seen someone is waving is just the APT. Danjhely saw Leaf was asking his friend Phone but she was playing by herself and she ask back to him. Audryck saw Flashlight sees Gel Ball is stick to Sponge as she helps him get out from him. Carlito saw Sponge bumping on Soap Battle while Radio was playing a music. Kendryck saw Taoism talking to himself, but Gear stop him from fighting as Puffball was walking and she talks to him. Eva and Carlie McGill saw Cherries has a pizza as Cookie wanted to share, but they not sharing with him. Eva ask Cherries you have to share with Cookie a slice of pizza, he was thanks to her. When Carlie McGill was walking as she saw Baseball sees Feather and Girly Ball was laughing at Dynamite because he has a fire on his head as a Joke as Carlie puts the fire down by blowing. Microphone can calm them down when Tiffany is here as she can do a adventure and at the end, they can do the 1st Challenge as she is waving goodbye to them. They're were very excited along with the Recommended Characters even the Animal Patrol Team can go too. When they go on adventure while the Animal Patrol Team are singing a song called "Out of This World - Chuck E. Cheese", fennec fox came out from the bush as she saw the Animals was going. The Animal Patrol Team saw a Animatronic Fennec Fox who came out from the daisy bush, "Hello I'm Silva and I am your hero." She said to her name. Microphone call the Animal Patrol as they going with her continuing adventure challenge. The Objects and the Animals are walking when a Zombie Raccoon appears under the tree. He sees some objects going as he head back to the woods. The Objects and the Animals are arrived in the woods as Microphone tells the Contestants are arrive in the woods as he leaves and waving goodbye to them. The Animal Patrol are very hungry as the Contestants and are looking for berries for them, Danjhely loves berries because she is a dingo. When they are looking for bright colorful berries, a Zombie Raccoon bites Sponge on his arm, "OWW!" He shouted. The Contestants gasp because Sponge saw his arm was about to get infection. All of the Contestants saw him bitting by a raccoon when Soap Bottle heals him. The Zombie Raccoons and the King saw the contestants are picking some berries, they saw them as they got panic and ran off from the woods. Something happen when Sponge was turning himself into a zombie when Radio was trying to stop him, but he bits Radio on her leg. The Contestants and the animals saw Radio (who got her leg was bitten) that she was turning into a zombie. Silva can stop those biting zombie raccoons with her ultimate powers, and so to the Contestants who turning into zombies. The Contestants and the animals are hide in the safe places when a Raccoon bit Puffball as she turning into a zombie too when she was safe in the rock. Sponge, Radio and Puffball bits Gear when he using a gun when he was trying to shoot them and died as the Contestants and the Animals are still ran away. The Animal Patrol Team saves Phone when she's was about to bite by the Raccoons as they hide her in the bush. The Raccoon Zombie King saw Contestants that he and his Henchmen are going to bite them. In the flower bush, the Animal Patrol saw the Raccoons bite all the Contestants and they turn into zombies, except 1 object is Phone when the Animals helped her as the Recommended Characters are about to bite by the Raccoons, but they are safe by hiding in the giant bush in the Magical Woods when Phone and the animals rush off. They went into the Magical Woods when Phone was thinking of her friends when the Animals met the Recommended Characters in the giant bush. They're afraid because of the Raccoons wanted to bite us all as Danjhely can cared and help them so safely. Phone was thinking so sadly that the Contestants are gone when she was wishing to playing with her. The Animal Patrol Team thinks that they are having a plan to stop the raccoons and save the Contestants. After wishing, when the APT can helped them to fight those raccoons. They have in their MB5 Powers form as they doing work together. Phone and the RCs are cheering for them as they are going to the Raccoon Forest. When they are going to the Raccoon Forest, they go inside the cave mining as they saw a Mining Cart. The APT are in the Cart and go for a ride like a Roller Coaster. When they reached to the end of the cave they're finally made it to the Forest. In the Raccoon Forest they saw the Contestants as Zombies in the cage. The Raccoon King told his henchmen to bite more objects so they can rule Object Oppose. APT are here as they trying to fight, but the Raccoon King trapped them in the animal Cage (Except Sandy) and they felt poorly. Audryck told Sandy the Raccoons are going to bite all the Recommended Characters, even Phone. Sandy flies away when she was landed in the tree. She spotted the Raccoons wanted and trying to bite all the RC and Phone. She calls Silva "What's going on Sandy?" Silva asked. Sandy told her that the Animal Patrol are caught by the Raccoon Zombie King. Silva gasp as Sandy told her that need their help. Silva tells to her "The Raccoons wanted to bite the Objects." Silva can comes to the rescue to save Animal Patrol. Silva and Sandy seeing the Animal Patrol Team are in the Animal Cage. They wanted to save them, but the Raccoons tries to bite them, but luckily they're are robotic. Sandy can use her flying power to beat those pesky henchmen. Silva has the key that she was found under the desk as she unlocks the Animal Cage to release the Animal Patrol Team and they rush off. Phone and the Recommended Characters saw the Raccoons are going to bite as the Animal Patrol can beat them by using their powers. The Raccoon King was very mad as he unlocks the Cage so the Zombie Objects wanted to bite them. Animal Patrol saw the Contestants are Zombies, Danjhely can sing a song as Leaf changes back to normal. He thankfully to her that she is singing to him. Danjhely told them that singing will turn the Contestants back to normal. Audryck was a great plan for her, that they will be using their rock n' roll song to Turn them to normal again. They in their Band forms and build a stage so they go up the stage. They Play loud music called "Rock Monster" so the Contestants becomes back to normal as they dance for the music. The Contestants are Cheering for the Animal Patrol as The Zombie Raccoon King was fooled his Plan and he Charge the Raccoons to them. When they trying to get them, Danjhely using her howling power to scared the Infections Raccoons away. The Zombie Raccoon King was very, very mad so he wanted to bite them, but the Tree just fall out and killed him. Silva did, as the AP Hugged for her for happiness. Microphone and Tiffany (with her friends) told the APT that they save the Contestants from the Raccoons. Everyone can go the their 1st Challenge is Object Oppose. But before they doing the first contest, Silva can having a party dance started as the Contestants and the Animals are starting to dance with the Objects in the Ending movie. Cast The Animal Patrol Team Members are: Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely & even Sandy. Silva the Animatronic Fennec Fox (Hero) The Zombie Raccoon King (Villain) The Infection Zombie Raccoons (Henchmen) Microphone (Host) Baseball Cherries Coin Cookie Cyan Ball Dynamite Flashlight Feather Galaxy Gear Gel Ball Girly Ball Grenade Leaf Phone Poop Puff Ball Radio Signy Soap Bottle Sponge Star Taoism Wallet (Object Terror) Humans: Tiffany Tori Kaelyn Tony Songs\Soundtrack Round and Around Cyclone - Joe Cascone Out of This World - Chuck E. Cheese (Sung by The Animal Patrol Team) Somebody That I Used To Know - Goyte (Phone's Dream Scene) Rock Monster - Veggietales Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars) (Dancing and End Scene) Shorts Animal Patrol the Surgery Team The Great Animal Race Hide, Find and Found Sandy's Flying Tricks Pass the Ball The Animal Tower YouTube Videos Lulu Night-Lighter is the Bad Teacher Wolf by RobloxFTW CreepypastasFTL (Request by Little Ocean and ParappaTheRapper Rules Est. 2002 EDCP) Animal Patrol the Surgery Team by Happi Boi (Same as shorts) (Request by CrimsonZockt) We need 4 to revived all the Object Oppose Characters (Starring The Animal Patrol Team) by Loser336LynnLoud909 (Request by Danjhely Lazala) Animal Patrol Team accidentally pees on Microphone (Object Oppose) and Rudy (RBUK) gets arrested by CrimsonZockt (Request by ParappaTheRapper Rules Est. 2002 EDCP) This is Audryck, He is a Duckling (Object Oppose Land) and (A song from: I Bought Me A Cat from MusicK8.com) by CrimsonZockt Trivia * Just like Wizard of Oz, a cyclone spins the pet house. * APT are Nickelodeon Characters as become a Object Version. * The Zombie Raccoons bites all the contestants as zombies. * The Contestants are back to normal when everyone are singing. * APT are riding in the Mine Cart. * This is a First object show has THX logo on it. * This is the first THX logo who has no sounds. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures THX Nickelodeon Movies TehDarryl6720 Animation Category:Object Show Movies Category:THX flims Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Category:Action Category:Paramount Animation Category:Adventure Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:September 2019 Releases